Lightning Never Strikes Twice, Does it?
by RogerD
Summary: Dean enters hell a little sooner than he thought. The Winchester Brothers get more than they bargained for, as usual.


It was a long cold night, and Dean was watching the road as the windscreen wipers did their best to clear the rainstorm that had descended upon them. His brother was asleep, and snoring _a little too loudly,_ drowning out the Metallica song in the background. He reflected that perhaps this was not a good year – not for him anyway.

The rain was making it difficult to control the car, and they really needed to stop somewhere to let the storm pass; he was struggling to keep it on the road and had nearly 'lost it' a couple of times. It was like a river of rain, the current threatening to sweep the car and its occupants away into a nasty ditch, or worse. Reaching down into a bag on his knee, 'fishing' for another chocolate bar, _empty wrappers – damn!_ He continued his searching and found cans of red bull, _he hated that shit!_

The water in the road almost swept the car down into a verge, and Sam stirred as Dean attempted to keep control. He passed a sign and saw that the town name was obscured by red paint, but the distance was quite visible, '5 miles'. It seemed an eternity but eventually they arrived in town, Dean was constantly watching for a motel. After twenty minutes of searching he spotted one, and using the indicators turned into the car park, "Sam wake up. Wake up sleepy head" Dean shouted slapping Sam's arm which caused him to stir, opening his eyes. "What is it? Are we there?"

"Nothing and no"

"Mmmmm" Sam replied. "Are you gonna make sense?"

"Thinking about it, I thought we'd 'hole' up here for the night. The weathers' pretty bad"

"So I can see? You wanna go out in that?"

"Not really, but someone's got to get a room. Stay here with the car Sammy" and off Dean ran towards the reception area, praying for a room; and Dean was certainly not someone prone to prayer, considering the circumstances.

Pushing open the door to the reception area, Dean stepped inside. If this is what a fish felt like, all wet, cold and slimy; then quite frankly he was glad that he wasn't one. Sitting behind the counter was the usual repulsive old man, fat, with a stained and now off white t-shirt, baggy jeans and one weeks' worth of stubble, and a fetid aroma that surrounded him like an aura. If this how bad he looked generally, he probably didn't wash often, or at all, and _god knows what his underwear was like?_ Shaking his head, trying to clear that disgusting thought from his mind, "You got a room?"

"Yeh, what d'ya want?" replied the fetid man, his aromatic aura moving forward ahead of him. Dean tried not to choke, and gagged slightly as obviously nobody had bothered to tell the motel owner about his halitosis problem too. Managing to cover it with a cough, "Need a room for me and my brother"

"Here" the owner replied, and passed him a key.

"Thanks" Dean replied, and 'steeled' himself for the torrent outside. Running to the car he quickly opened the door, "Hey Sammy, here's the key" said Dean, passing the key to his brother. "You go inside, I'll get the bags" and shut the car door, running to the boot.

Sam was inside the room, and wondered what was keeping Dean. Pushing the curtains aside and peering outside saw his brother running rapidly towards the room. He opened the door, letting Dean in, quickly closing it trying to keep the weather 'outside'. "I wondered how long it would take for you to give up on the road"

"I didn't give up"

"Admit it, I won the bet" Sam retorted.

"What bet?" inquired Dean, seeming to recall some vague notion of a wager between them and threw two bags onto the floor.

"You know. The one where we argued about whether you'd drive the whole night"

"We discussed it, but it was never a bet"

"Was too"

"Was not" Dean replied childishly.

"All I know is that you're 'welching on a bet. That's ten bucks man, and I'll have a hearty breakfast in the morning" Sam chided, rubbing his belly.

"Go to bed Sammy" remarked Dean and began to remove the wet clothes and placing them on a nearby radiator.

While they argued, other forces were about. In a motel across the other side of town a man sat in his motel room, greedily drinking out of his bottle of whisky. Nick was annoyed with a lot of things at minute. The Legacy administration for one, still harbouring anger at Derek who had sacrificed himself to save them all, but in doing so had burdened Nick with more responsibility than he thought himself ready for, but that had not changed in the six years since being a Precept. He looked at the whisky, _halfway down_, and knew there would be a price to pay in the morning.

Elsewhere in the town away from the Winchester brothers another man sat inside his motel. He would appear to be in his mid sixties, but in actuality he was far older than that. The figure sat watching the storm outside and knew it was not natural, _he was becoming impatient_. He just wanted the crystal back from the demons. It was still a mystery how such an artefact had got to this little 'backwater world' called Earth and he waited for them to show themselves.

Fitfully he slept, having dreams about a town being overrun with some kind of parasite, using people as a host and eventually bursting from their chests and when grown killing any populace in the way. His dream also featured some kind of saurian creature with Bantha locks, able to be invisible at will. He awoke seating, and realised it was time to be away from here and quickly.

As morning came, Sam and Dean were up, albeit not particularly early. The recent events had taken its toll on both of them. Both hunters knew that food was imperative in their profession and a good breakfast certainly helped start the day. "Glad to see the rain has stopped" observed Sam checking outside.

"Me too little brother, it's about time we got some damn luck" and noticed as his brother 'shot him a look', both recalling the 'unlucky' incident with a cursed rabbit's foot. "Cheer up! We'll get some breakfast and head out"

"Fine with me"

"You buying Sam?" asked Dean, impishly toying with brother. Sam looked at him, and laughed back good naturedly. "Not this again. I won the bet, fair and square. This one is yours" replied Sam in a tone that brooked no reproach. Dean shook his head, a smile still etched across his features, "Okay" and then both were silent while they looked at the menu. "What's up?"

"It's nothing"  
"Come on, I know when something is wrong"

"Look Dean, I don't know what it is but something was not right about that storm"

"It was a freak storm. What do you expect?"

"I don't know, its something"

"You're not seriously suggesting that a demon was behind it".

"Oh come on Sammy", Dean replied who had actually been thinking the same thoughts. "Well it wouldn't be the first time we've looked into 'a something'" he said smiling, "now get ordering. No one can hunt demons on an empty stomach". Neither paid any attention to what the waitress looked like when she took their order, other than her extreme age.

At the mention of the word 'demon' Nick's head immediately shot up like hearing the 'crack' of a rifle, although neither of the two brothers in the neighbouring table realised it. He looked up and recognised their 'type' and realised they must be 'hunters', probably amateurs; the kind that threw salt everywhere without actually solving the 'real' problem. Although the names' Sam and Dean triggered a memory that just would not come. _Must be the damn whisky_ and settled back down into his coffee. He'd contact Alex shortly and see if the names meant anything. Something 'niggled' at the back of his mind, and deciding to obey his instincts, followed the brothers albeit discreetly. _This is where being an ex-navy Seal proved advantageous _although that felt like a lifetime away.

After eating heartily and drinking their fill of coffee, both brothers got up and walked past a man who was sitting alone with huge rings under his eyes, sipping coffee.

"Woo" said Dean as he strode past, waving a hand in front of his nose, "d'ya smell that Sam. Someone drank a lot of whisky last night" and turning his attention to the man drinking coffee; "Have you thought about cutting back?" Dean quipped looking at Nick.

Resisting the urge to hold his head and groan loudly, Nick stood reluctantly and slowly made his way to the car. Bending down to open the door caused a wave of nausea to pass through his body, and slowly continued the movement climbing into his car. A lot had changed in seven years, the Legacy had had a new house built, bigger and better than the first, although this was not on a portal to hell; for which he was eternally thankful.

Nick had discussed the 'going forward' situation with the 'Ruling House', and after much heated debate, one house per country was established, with several 'safe houses', and one hidden vault to save having to inventory each and every house, cataloguing every 'supernatural' artefact. All houses had received the very latest in security and surveillance devices. The 'Ruling House' also had allegiances, or rather 'ties' to another secret 'House' that dealt particularly with vampires.

This particular 'House' also had one per country, for it seemed that vampires' wished to either control or exterminate mankind because humans' had the capacity of self destruction for almost half a century. Not wishing to die or starve to death, the 'leeches' had engaged in all kinds of experiments. Most were genetic in nature, on man, women and children; animals in order to maintain their status at the top of the food chain. Using some basic vampire, or 'Code 5 tissue', they had created different types of vampires. He knew now why Derek had been so withdrawn; information overload had caused melancholy and a sense of inability to defeat the 'odds', which were so highly in the favour of their adversaries. Shaking his head and gathering his thoughts, he watched as the brothers turned a corner in their car driving towards the edge of town. In the distance he could see that police were blocking the road, and guessed the sudden rainstorm had either washed away the bridge or made it too hazardous to cross until repairs were carried out.

Sam saw Dean slow down as they approached the road block, seeing an officer, who was really quite old approach on foot. He idly wondered why they were blocking the road, "That's odd" he remarked.

"You're telling me" his brother replied without looking away, and moved towards freeing his gun. "Dean, no wait" urged Sam, hoping to avoid bloodshed.

Dean kept a pleasant expression on his face as he wound down the window. "Is there a problem officer?" The old man leant forward and gestured 'hello' by tipping his hat, and resting one hand on the open window of the car; "Sorry folks, but the bridge is out. It'll take a couple of days to repair"

"Really?" remarked Sam in tone of voice that suggested desperation. "Is there any other way out?"

"Yeh there is, but that's washed out too. Should take maybe another couple of days to repair. Well as long as the weather holds"

"Is that likely?"

"Weather reports suggest that it should"

"Thanks officer. You have yourself a good day"

"I will. As long as it doesn't rain like last night"

"Amen to that" Dean replied and let the officer remove his hand and walk back towards his car before turning around; noticing absentmindedly that another car up the road was doing the same.

As Dean drove up the road they rode in silence, both were trying hard not to say what they thought. Approaching a petrol station Dean pulled over and got out deciding to 'stretch' his legs and fill up.

"Good idea" remarked Sam, who was eager to walk off that excessively large breakfast. Getting out he surveyed the surroundings, atypical petrol station in the middle of nowhere, while his hearing picked up Deans' cursing. He turned to see what was going on.

"Oh come on you stupid pump, where's the gas?" shouted Dean in frustration, removing one nozzle and replacing it with another, inserting it into the Impala, and none seemed to be providing any petrol. After various shaking and banging, an attendant came out, an old man with greying hair and slight stoop.

"It don't matter how much y'all bang that there pump. Y'see we've got no gas and we're waiting for a tanker. At least until the rainstorm hit last night"

"Oh great" shouted Dean again. "You think a tanker will arrive today?"

"Doubt it, as I reck'n 'nother storm will come tonight too"

"What makes you so sure?" asked Sam looking concerned. "That cop at the edge of town said the forecast was good"

"Well, he's going by the weather report. Me, used to be a tracker in my younger days y'see and ya gotta have the nose for it" said the old man tapping a huge beak shaped nose, whose overall effect made the man resemble a buzzard.

"Thanks man" replied Dean. "What now Sam?" he asked getting into his 'baby'.

Sam got into the car, something was really 'bugging' him. It was an almost intangible thought and unable to grasp it looked at Dean. "Well we could take a look around town"

"Yeh why not? Isn't anything else to do"

"Where to? Anywhere in particular"

"Just park in the centre and we'll take a walk".

After driving for five minutes Dean checked over his shoulder and pulled the Impala over, parking by the roadside in town. "Did you see that?" asked Sam.

"What?"

"We're being followed"

"Oh that. Yes I had"

"Don't you think we should do something about it"

"Funny you should mention it" Dean said and got out of the car. Sam followed as both knew the routine well. They walked along the pavement, watching as people went about their daily business. "Look, over there" said Sam, motioning with his eyes towards an alleyway. "Perfect" answered Dean, anger creeping into his voice.

Suddenly the stranger felt their presence like the water pouring from a dam, but one containing nothing but evil. Rushing from the motel room he went to meet them.

Nick noticed both had gone down an alleyway, aware that these 'hunters' were probably here by accident; while he here by design. As a result he had the foresight to get a map of the town earlier that week and memorised a majority of it. Because of this he knew in another one hundred meters that same alleyway opened back onto this road. Unlike the two in front of him, he was no amateur. Ignoring the first alleyway Nick carried on walking and made his way to the second part of the alleyway and walked down, his gun cocked and ready. Stealthily, moving from shadow to shadow- staying in constant cover as taught by the Seals.

Nick crept closer, both were unable to see or hear him, luckily the alleyway cut out a majority of the sunlight making it seem like dusk. Spotting a pebble, he picked it up and arced it high in air over the brothers' heads.

Sam and Dean looked down the alleyway towards where their assailant should be. "Something's wrong" whispered Sam. His brother looked down both sides of the alley, and still unable to see anyone, "I agree". Both heard a stone skip across the ground and immediately turned towards the noise guns at the ready.

As they turned towards it, Nick emerged from the shadows. "Don't move" he said menacingly. "Either of you"

"Oh man" remarked Dean. "I cannot believe we fell for that"

"Yeh I know" answered Sam sympathetically.

"Put down the guns and turn around slowly", watching as both complied. "Now kick the gun away using your left foot". The guns skidded along the floor.

"If you're going to kill me, couldn't you wait a year?" asked Dean.

"That's not funny!" Sam admonished, "we'll find a way out of it"

"Shut up. Both of you"

"Shutting up now" both replied, hands still raised.

"Turn around slowly" Nick ordered, and when both again complied. "Who are you?"

"You first" Dean quipped.

"I'm not kidding"

"Alright. My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean"

"You got anymore with that, like a surname?"

"Winchester. Why you heard of us?" Dean answered, smiling again.

Nick looked at the duo, not sure who was Batman, and who was Robin, and after much internal debate decided it was more like Batfink and Karate. "I should've known" he remarked.

Sam heard the other man groan at the sound of the family name, "You've heard about us?" he inquired, watching as he put his gun away.

"You could say that"

"Can we put our hands down now?" asked Dean, still smiling.

"Go for it"

"What's to stop us shooting you?"

"It's because of you amateurs that people like me, and the organisation I work for are busy clearing up your mess!" said Nick contemptuously.

"What mess?"

"Opening a doorway to hell. Ring any bells? Hundreds of escaped demons"

"Oh that" uttered Dean nonchalantly. "Twas' nothing. But we'll put it right!" he shouted defensively.

"Whatever" Nick said turning away and walking down the alley. Using his peripheral vision saw Dean pick up his gun.

As if from nowhere the stranger turned and drew in the same instant, pointing his weapon at Dean, "Don't do anything stupid"

"Right, gotcha man. Loud and clear!" Dean remarked, putting the gun away and watched as the stranger turned a corner and was gone.

"Dean. Why did you do that? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Within minutes Sam saw the stranger walk back around the corner towards them, urgency in his stride.

"Back so soon" Dean muttered sarcastically.

"Move, this way" the stranger pointed towards the other end of the alley, "Quickly!" and then broke into a run, barely waiting for them to catch up. It was then he saw them, a group of demons, or rather humans possessed by infernal spirits. "Time to go" Dean said and turned to follow the stranger, and waiting for Sam to follow.

"There's half a dozen of them" Sam puffed, and "they're gaining".

"Ya think" Dean replied, "I think I need to get my fitness up" and both turned the corner. The brothers heard a car engine rev in anticipation, "I hope that's our ride" Dean remarked sarcastically.

The stranger took an hour to trace their 'scent', although this was not in any way related to the olfactory sense and running around the corner and noticed that the demons were chasing three men. He reached out with his emotions, feeling; _these men were of no concern._

As both turned a corner, they saw that the window of a 4 x 4 was open and the stranger shouted to them, "Get in!"

Dean reached the door first and opening it, waited for his brother. "Get in Sam"

"You first" Sam replied and bundled his older brother into the car, shortly followed by himself. "Drive!" Sam shouted. The driver 'gunned' the engine. "Who are you any way?"

"My name is Nick by the way"

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam"

"I know"

"How'd you do that thing with the gun?" Dean inquired.

"Used to be a Navy Seal"

"That'd explain a few things. Who do you work for?"

"As I said, it's you amateur hunters that make things difficult for organisations like the Legacy to deal with the supernatural effectively"

"Who?" Dean replied arching an eyebrow and taking in a breath decided that the last comment was offensive. "Hey! What's wrong with what we do?"

"You're too busy blundering about and going in to salt and burn the bones; without trying to work out what is really going on"

"That's not true!" Dean retorted. "We save lots of people"

"Mmmmmm" snorted Nick derisively.

"Did you say the Legacy? As in the Luna Foundation" asked Sam.

"Yes I did". Dean watched as Sam got their dads' journal out and started to flip through it. "I knew it" he replied triumphantly. "He mentions you in the diary"

"Probably not too friendly either" Nick remarked. "Let's say we crossed paths a few times too often".

"Bet he kicked your ass though" said Dean childishly.

"Not really" answered Nick who continued to drive offensively. "We're being followed".

"Again" remarked Dean sarcastically.

Both brothers looked behind, and confirmed Nicks' statement. It was then that the vehicle lurched to the side, and began to 'fish tail' in the road. Without warning the car flipped, rolling endlessly as blackness took all three.

Across the river a blonde haired woman watched the car roll. She switched one of her eyes bionic eyes to infra-red to ensure they were still alive. All of a sudden all three heat signatures vanished. "Impossible" she remarked to no one in particular, for she was alone. She had decided in their earlier meeting in the bar to follow and watch these boys, there was something about them. Looking at the swelled river banks, it was near enough for her to cross and using both bionic legs Sarah Corvus jumped, covering the distance, but only just. One foot slipped and she began a slow slide towards the water. Using bionic enhanced strength grabbed hold of a tree trunk, pulling her self upright. "Damn" she murmured to herself again and made her way to the car. She saw that a door was open and there was clearly no one in the vehicle at all. "Well I'll be damned, how the hell did they get out?"

Now his quarry was near he waited. They would not escape now. Slowly emerging from a shadow, confronted the demons, and although his tones were hushed, the voice carried. "You have something that belongs to me". His mystical senses allowed him to 'see' the pyramidal object held behind the back of a female demon.

"This is for our master" one replied. "Now leave" and without even a gesture pinned the elderly man to a wall.

He began to laugh uncontrollably and it did not stop until he sounded almost insane and wiping spittle from his mouth. He noticed the shocked faces of the demon ensemble. Gesturing with the same hand caused a demon host to be hurled against wall to the sound of breaking masonry. His feet now back on firmer ground the man watched, able to feel as the demons linked their powers. Slowly they turned back in his direction and attempted to overpower his defences.

_Demons on any world were always simpletons! _Stifling any more laughter he looked the 'little' creatures once more. They may as well have been trying to stop the tide or the movement of the stars.

Raising a hand in defence, he re-directed the concussive force towards another wall, which shrieked in protest and finally collapsed. Both hands were now raised, and fingers splayed. "If you will not return my artefact" he shouted, irises going a yellow colour, the same as the demons, "you will be destroyed" as lightning erupted from each fingertip knocking three demons to the ground, pushing them effortlessly away. The lightning continued from his fingertips as the demons writhed in agony.

"Who are you?" gasped a demon looking at his cohorts on the floor, their clothes and flesh singed, smoke rising from prone forms. "I am Darth Sidious and you will return what is mine" he advanced on the infernal hosts.

"This?" asked a demon, producing the pyramid shaped object.

"Yes that is it" and with a gesture Darth Sidious pulled it telekinetically from the grasping hands of the demon. Placing the holocron within the folds of his robe, he let a cylindrical object fall into his right hand. "What are you doing?" asked a demon back peddling. "We've given you what you want, spare us!"

"I do not recall any such agreement" he answered angrily and igniting the lightsaber set upon the demons.

When they were dead the Sith Lord stood watching to ensure no smoke would leave the bodies, his master had shown him how to kill demons permanently. Satisfied he began to walk back towards his shuttle. Pulling the holocron briefly out of a hidden pocket within his robes, admired the remains of a lost age, the lost teachings of the Sith Lord Darth Bane, _what a boon_! Smiling and ready to return, he knew that his apprentice Vader would have to be cloned and replaced, the current model was defective. The walk would take several hours, but that did not matter.

On a roof almost half a mile away sat a woman watching. Her bionic eye had witnessed everything and unsure what to make of it all. _How could someone shoot lightning from their fingertips?_ An interesting question, but she would try to contact Jonas and hopefully they would welcome her with open arms; but she doubted it. Jumping down Sarah Corvus was resolute in her determination to follow this man.

Sam, Dean and Nick gradually awoke, still in their car. "Where the hell are we?"

"Dunno Sam, but let's get out of the car first" and slowly evacuated from the car and helped to pull his brother out. "What about Nick?" inquired Sam. Dean walked around the car and opened the Legacy members' door, and helped pull him to safety. "Are you okay?" Sam inquired of their new friend.

"I think so" Nick replied shaking his head. "I feel like I went ten rounds with a cement truck".

It was then all three looked up, "Is that snow?" asked Sam. He watched Dean reach up try to grasp the white powder falling from the sky. "It's not cold, it can't be snow" his brother replied rubbing two fingers together. "It doesn't even melt". Both watched as Nick reach to the sky to repeat the process. "Oh shit!" he shouted.

"Something wrong?" asked one brother.

"Do you know where we are?" remarked the other brother.

"Yes to both questions. This is not good"

"Where are we?"

Slowly Nick raised a hand and let the ash fall onto it. "We're in hell" he answered authoritatively. "Oh come on" shouted Sam, "you can't expect us to believe that".

"It's the truth"

"Damn" Dean cursed. "Couldn't it have waited another eight months?"

"What?" inquired Nick.

"Oh Dean, I'm sorry, we'll find a way to reverse it. I promise"

"Doesn't matter Sam, I was coming here anyway"

"What are you two talking about" asked Nick grouchily. He turned and pointed in Deans' direction, "You didn't sell your soul did you?" asked the Precept scornfully. The elder Winchester looked away, and seeing he that was getting nowhere looked at Sam. "Did he? Please tell me he didn't"

"I did it alright!" Dean shouted back. ""Dad got out somehow, and so will I"

Sam looked unconvinced by Deans' tirade. "Where now?"

"Let's go see Bobby"

"It won't work" Nick answered rhetorically, "unless he's dead as well"

After driving for about an a hour, "This constant mist isn't right Dean, we're obviously still in hell"

"I told you that an hour ago" remarked Nick.

"Quit bitching, besides I've got a plan. I've been thinking. We were unconscious when we got here right?" said Dean

"Yeh so?" inquired Sam.

"Remember that Stephen King thing, the Langoliers"

"Yeh,. So?"

"I get it" Nick replied. "We have to go back over the edge the same way"

"Exactly"

"So who drives the car?" inquired Nick.

"Me"

"Dean. No"

"I'm coming back here anyway, may as well"

"There might be a way around that" stated Nick helpfully.

"Such as?"

"Everything in the real world seems to be here right?" Sam continued heedless of Deans' question.

"So?"

"We change the transmission to be remote controlled and we all take sedatives. If we time it right"

"We all hopefully go back to the real world, or we all die. Great plan Batman"

"Don't be so dismissive of Nicks' plan Dean, it might work"

"C'mon Sam, there's got to be better plan, like mine!"

"I'm not gonna let you throw your life away Dean"

"Besides, we might be able to help you at the Luna Foundation with your demonic pact, but to do that we need to work together. No self destructive urges, not like father like son"

"Just being realistic" Dean replied, wounded.

"I mean it, we might be able to help you but not if your stuck here. Or worse"

"There's worse"

"You don't want to know"

"You're right I don't" replied Dean thoughtfully. "Okay, let's get this show on the road".

Driving back towards their starting point they were all apprehensive. They were towing another car that they had 'jury rigged' to start in the 'drive' position automatically after ten minutes. Nick and Dean had worked on the car for twenty hours while Sam had been researching medications that they could all take to ensure knockout within a couple of minutes and thus no chance of remaining conscious when it went over the precipice.

They had arrived and Dean slowly came to a halt. "It doesn't have to go over 88 miles per hour does it?" quipped Dean.

"Start taking this seriously" Nick replied, despite smiling himself. "We need to be focused. Sam get the medication and give it to me"

"Who put you in charge?" asked Dean.

"No one, but I intend to make sure you have your dose" and took the medication from Sam who slowly walked behind Dean. Grabbing his brothers' arms at the last minute, Nick quickly injected Dean. "Didn't you trust me?"

"No" both replied in unison.

"Your turn Sam".

Quickly injecting the other Winchester and then himself, "let's get in the car" as all three travellers inside the vehicle. Sam noticed that within a minute Dean was 'out cold'. "Gave him an extra large dose and we won't last much longer" and noticed as the other Winchesters' head began to loll.

All three occupants were unconscious as the car started. The internal mechanisms worked and the car made its' way over the precipice.


End file.
